Growing Up and Left Behind
by xYomix
Summary: Bella’s parents were killed and the Cullen’s adopted her. She grew up and found love with her once big brother Edward. Now alone, after the Cullen’s left to give her a normal human life, she is being stalked by a group of vampires full sum inside BXE R
1. Preface

Growing Up and Left Behind

**Discalimer: I do not own twilight! the brilliant Stephanie does! I am not her so I do not own it! (tear)**

**Summary: **Bella's parents were killed and the Cullen's adopted her. She grew up and found love with her once big brother Edward. Now alone, after the Cullen's left to give her a normal human life, she is being stalked by a group of vampires, determined to find out her connection to their kind.

* * *

Growing Up and Left Behind

Preface:

I had spent my entire life with the Cullen's. The funny, attentive loving family of vampires that had adopted me when my parents had been killed. My father, Charlie Swan had been the local police chief of Forks Washington. My mother Renee Swan was the young hearted clueless woman in which everyone loved.

We had had a loving family, but it was all taken away one night by a group of strangers holding a grudge against law enforcement. My father had been called out to a robbery just outside of the small town. He had gone there thinking it was just a small group of kids making a fuss. It ended his life.

My mother soon followed after. On the drive to the funeral she had broken down, causing a car accident that left her dead and me in the hospital. After I had recovered enough the doctors placed me in an orphanage in Seattle. I spent a good three years there. At the age of 8, I was adopted by Esme Cullen, who had always wanted a daughter. She and her husband, Dr. Carlisle, had five other children, who soon became my siblings. It only took my about a year to find out their secret, and another for us to become a happy family.

I was with them till my 15th birthday. Emmett, my big bear of a brother, had become my partner in crime, pulling pranks and jokes on the rest of the family. I had become Alice's and Rosalie's dress up doll, or as they liked to call me their Bella Doll. Rosalie was at first hesitant towards me but our relationship grew and we had become best friends after a boy had tried to grope me behind the school. She had become furious and had to restrain herself from killing him on sight for the rest of the year we were there. But it had been Edward who I was closest to.

When I was first brought to their house, he had nearly pounced on me. After that ordeal he had tried to avoid me as much as possible, not wanting to be tempted to drink my blood. At first I thought he had hated me, but the time I had confronted him about it he admitted to me the real reason, and we had never been closer. We never had any secrets from each other, and I enjoyed baiting him about the fact that my mind was the only one he couldn't read. And I was most grateful that my own thoughts were the one's hidden from him, because I had a secret that I couldn't tell him.

I was in love with Edward Cullen, my 'big brother'. I had never told any one, and was even hesitant to admit it to myself. I didn't want to destroy the bond the two of us shared by telling him that I loved him. I was scared of rejection and tearing the family apart with my little confession. I knew that he must have only seen me as the clumsy human that Esme and Carlisle had taken pity on and adopted.

So I kept my thoughts and feelings to myself, thanks to years of practice hiding my true feelings from Jasper in the past. I enjoyed every moment I had with Edward. We had our own little jokes, secrets, and places the two of us could go to, to get away from the rest of the family.

Then came my fifteenth birthday and that was when my whole world changed. I had my very first human best friend at school, and the family had decided that it would be best if they left. They knew they were keeping me from enjoying my human life by keeping me with them. They told me the constant moving, the secrecy, and the danger of even living with them. They had left me with a nice couple in the city, so I could live a normal human life without them. They made the biggest mistake of our lives when they did this. And I knew it could only get worse.

* * *

**Please review, I should have the first chapter up by today or tomorrow! Check out my other stories that i am putting up! Also, the speed that I update will depend on you viewers! I will put up the second chapter when I have 5 reviews for the preface and chapter 1**

**thanks Yomi**


	2. Chapter 1: Faces of the Past

Chapter 1: Faces of the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Please review**

* * *

Chapter 1: Faces of the past

I pushed my hung of junk truck to its limits, trying to get as far away as possible. My chest burned and my back ached, but still I didn't stop. I had gotten used to the no nonsense way of life that I had had to adapt to ever since the Cullen's had left me close to three years ago. It was either that or be killed.

The strip of forest that I had been driving though finally ended and  
I saw the lights of civilization ahead. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing I would most likely be safe for another few hours. They tended to wait till I was out of the cities to attack and for that I was grateful. At least no innocents got hurt that way.

I was about to turn off of the street I was on and make my way to a mall so I could get some basic supplies. It was safer to go to a crowded mall than a small convenience store along the way where they could just kill the clerk and floor employees. They were more hesitant to attack in a public place.

As the turn came up something darted in front of my car. Acting on instinct I slammed on the brakes and swerved to avoid hitting whatever it was. My car skidded into the slope on the side of the, road, colliding head first into a tree. My head slammed into the steering wheel, making me see stars. The impact jarred my bruised muscles making me cry out in pain.

Steam curled up from the hood of the car accompanied with the sounds of the engine dying. I felt the trickle of blood as I stream of it ran down the side of my face. Groaning I lifted my head, my neck protesting to the movement. Looking over my shoulder and onto the road, I couldn't spot the thing that had run in front of me. Sighing, I grabbed my old tattered bag from the back seat, thinking I would have to walk into town and call a tow truck or something.

I was brought out of my mulling by the sound of metal tearing. The driver's side door was ripped off of its hinges and thrown a good distance away. I felt a stone like hand grip my shirt and yank me out of the car and onto the grass. I let out a moan of pain as my muscles protested the action.

I looked up and saw the stalking shape of Laurent come towards me. He was only one of the vampires that were after me. I assumed the other two, James and Victoria, were not that far behind. James was the leader as far as I knew, and I was betting that Laurent would entertain himself with me until he arrived.

Slowly I got to my feet, keeping my face blank as not to let on to how much pain I was actually in. I stood facing him and his cocky grin. I knew I couldn't get away, not whit him this close. I might have enhanced speed, hearing, reflects, and scenting abilities, but I wasn't that fast. Growing up with a coven of undead I had picked up a few of their traits in habit. You kind of had to in order not to miss out on anything and get out of agonizing shopping trips.

"Good day Bella." He said his voice soft and alluring. It made me sick. I had become all but immune to their good looks and seductive tones over the years. The only one who still really affected me had been Edward.

"Fuck off Laurent." I said, my voice cheery and happy. I stumbled as his blow hit my chest, connecting with my bruised ribs. I stumbled and gasped, but besides that kept my face pleasant.

"You always did have a smart mouth." He said chidingly. "One day I'm going to beat it right out of you."

"I'd like to see you try." I said, my voice strong. I knew it was a bad idea to be baiting him but I couldn't see to help it. It was part of my nature to taunt him and the others.

The next thing I knew I was face first in the dirt and had a raving mad vampire on my back. If it wasn't for the fact that I could die at any moment, I would have found the situation humorous.

Reaching into y pocket, I grabbed my lighter. I had always kept it with me ever since the first time I had escaped their clutches. It had come in handy more than once, sort of like now. Keeping his attention with one of my hands gripping at his face and neck, I slowly brought up the lighter to the other side of his face. With a swift flick of my finger the lighter came to life and the flame connected with his cropped hair.

He let out a surprise yelp and jumped off my back. His hair was no aflame. It spread over most of his scalp in a matter of seconds. I found out that vampires were very combustible. Once you got them lit, they burned up like a plastic Christmas tree.

Quickly I grabbed my bag and started running. Hopefully the flames would keep him occupied long enough for me to make it to town or at least one of the busy roads leading into it. My legs pumped under me, and I felt the wind blow through my hair. I was the fastest human that I knew, and I took full advantage of that skill now. I was no where near the speed of even the slowest vampire, and I knew that. But I still had to try.

With each stride I was brought closer to the city and closer to safety. I couldn't hear any signs of pursuit from Laurent or any others of the coven. My lungs burned and my legs screamed in pain but I pushed myself, faster than I had ever run before. The rush of adrenalin was strong and helped me urge my body forwards.

After what seemed like hours but in truth only took about 3 minutes I finally passed the boundaries of the city and made it to safety. Still not stopping I herded myself into the closest building I could find which to my surprise turned out to be the local mall. I slumped against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I ignored the inquiring glances from people passing by about my ragged and bloody appearance.

Once I was able to regulate my breathing I looked around. The mall was a small one, only one story. There was a large fountain in the middle of the pathway with a few teens huddled around it. I spotted the public bathrooms just off to the said and let out a sigh of relief. I quickly headed into the bathroom, making sure no one was around. I groaned when I saw my reflection in the mirror. A small trail of blood started from my hair line and had made its way down the side of my face in a big smear of red. My hair was matted with bits of grass and twigs in it. My clothes were smeared with dirt and crumpled.

I splashed some water on my face, trying to clean up my appearance. I finger combed my tousled brown hair and whipped off as much dirt as possible with some damp paper towels. Knowing I couldn't do anything else I decided to get the essentials that I would need for the next few days. There was bound to be a drug mart or something here.

"Alice, come and look at this!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice.

"OMG We need to get this!" I quickly located the sources of the musical voices just inside the boutique a few stores away. They were both the same as I remembered.

Alice was a small pixie of a girl with spick black hair, wearing an outfit that cost more then all of my savings put together. On her arms were tones of bags all with designer logos on them. Her topaz eyes were lively and bright with uncontained excitement.

Rosalie was her usual beautiful self. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back, and her fitting red dress complimented her natural curves. And like Alice, she had numerous designer bags hanging off of her arms and piled around her feet.

I didn't think about what I just did. All rational thought left me once I saw my two sisters just mere feet away. I ran towards them. It was amazing that I didn't fall. I barreled into Rosalie, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"What the hell!? Get off of my you little B-" She stopped herself as she seemed to fully realize who I was.

"Bella?" I could hear the surprise in her voice. I couldn't seem to answer over the lump in my through and just nodded, my face pressed into the crook of her neck. She clutched me tighter, Alice joining in the reunion. Together the three of us collapsed on the floor of the store, laughing, crying, and finally together again. And for the first time since they left me, I thought it was all going to be alight.

* * *

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2: Reflections

Chapter 2: Reflections

**So here is the next chaoter. Let me know what you think, and all confusion will be cleared up**

**Everything will be revieled in this chapter. enjoy! and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reflections

Finally we got a hold of ourselves and clamed down. Alice and Rosalie quickly paid for their items and we found a seat in the food court. I had bought myself a sandwich from one of the food stands, realizing that I hadn't eaten since the night before.

"What happened to you Bella?" Alice asked. I could see real concern in her eyes and found myself wanting to tell her. Maybe she could help me find a way out of the problem that didn't lead to me being killed.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." I said evasively.

"Then come home with us." Rosalie interjected.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. I didn't know how I would be received by the rest of the Cullen's. I mean, I still thought of them as family, but I didn't know how the rest of them thought of me exactly. Especially Edward. I hadn't seen him in years, and I knew that once I saw him again all the repressed feelings I had about him would come rushing back.

"Of course we are." Alice chirped.

Reluctantly I agreed. Happily Alice and Rosalie followed me around the mall after I told them that I needed to pick up a few things. They watched me questionably as I picked up a few odd items. In the end I had bought a few packets of batteries, some traveling shampoo and soap, toothpaste, and some other essentials.

After I had finished buying the few items Alice and Rose herded me into their car. Even after growing up with them I was still astounded at what they bought. It was a yellow porch with the words TURBO written across the front of it. Alice patted the hood fondly before turning to me with a grin.

"Got it from Edward as a present for a favor I did for him a while back." She said proudly. I just rolled my eyes. Rosalie sat in the passenger seat while Alice drove. I got the feeling no one but she had ever had a chance to drive it. I lounged out on the roomy back seat which was a big upgrade from the dingy fabric that had covered my old car seats.

After all the running of the past few days, and the absence of danger, I felt myself beginning to fall asleep. The rhythmic moving of the car lulled me into a drowsy state and I found myself dozing in the back seat. It seemed only minutes before Alice finally pulled up in front of a giant mansion.

Out of all the houses that we had lived in, I knew the kind of style that Esme enjoyed. It was a large Victorian mansion with a soft blue trim and dark, aged wood siding. The porch wrapped around the entire first floor and it was set up with various patio sets. They added a homey and elegant touch to the beauty of the house.

It was a good four stories tall, not including the basement and cellar. The light to what I assumed was the living room was on. I felt my stomach clench in apprehension. I knew I had no reason to be nervous but I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen them in nearly four years.

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Bella. Everyone will be happy to see you. Now come on." She led my inside, half guiding half pushing.

I only got a quick glance around the entrance way before I was bombarded. The room was spacious and branched off to the living room. The walls were a light peach/white color with crown molding. The couches were very sophisticated, and sat five other vampires.

"Look who we ran into!" Alice chirped, pushing me further into the room. I met the gazes of five shocked vampires and felt myself flush.

"Bella? Is that you?" Esme asked her voice thick with emotion. I nodded shyly in confirmation.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground by a pair of big burly arms which could only belong to Emmett. Even though he had had a lot of practice with handling me carefully, my newly bruised and battered body screamed in pain even with his gentle handling. I couldn't help but let out a squeal of pain.

He dropped me almost immediately and backed off, his expression worried.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said in a heartbreaking tone. "I must have forgotten how soft you were. Are you alright?"

I was bent over, my arms wrapped around my rips, breathing slowly.

"It's not your fault Emmett." I said through gritted teeth. "I've just had a bad couple of run-in's with some others, that's all."

"Bella?" Alice asked in concern. Finally I was able to right myself, my arms still securely wrapped around my ribs.

"I'm alright Alice." I assured her again.

"What exactly happened." She asked. "When you first showed up I thought it was only a scratch or something."

"It's a little more than a scratch." I said humorously.

"It's a lot more than a scratch." I looked up to see it was Jasper who spoke. His face was set in a grimace and I realized that he must have felt the pain I was feeling.

"Would you like me to take a look at it Bella?" Carlisle asked. His was also worried I could tell. He was a father in every way and I knew he would help me with anything. I had knew I would eventually have to go and see a doctor like I did when I first escaped. It was only a matter of time before my injuries got worse and I was forced to. I decided that it would be better for me if I got Carlisle to look at them, that way I wouldn't be a sitting duck in a hospital room, waiting for James and his coven to find me and finish me off.

"That would be great." I said happily. Smiling he got to his feet, motioning for me to follow him to his office where we could have some more privacy. I scaled the tall oak staircase, taking in as much as the house as I possibly could. It was as beautiful inside as it was out. The walls were a nice aged wood with a gleaming quality. There were small carvings along the rail posts and door frames.

Finally we stopped outside of Carlisle's office. He opened the door and ushered me inside. The back wall was lined with medical textbooks and other information that he might need. The old paintings that I had seen so many times before covered the other walls, portraying his history.

"Now Bella," He said, turning professional. "I need you to tell me what hurts the most. I may need you to lift up your shirt so I can fully examine your injuries." I nodded my head in understanding He opened one of his many drawers and pulled out an at home medical kit. He quickly slipped on a pair of plastic gloves in such a manor only people that had worn them often could pull off.

"It's mainly my ribs that hurt the most." I said, "And there is also some tightness in my back."

"Right." He said. "I'm going to call in Alice to help out a bit and so you're more comfortable." He said soothingly and I nodded. Without even knocking Alice waltzed in through the door. She smiled at me and came to my side.

"Now Bella, I need you to lift up your shirt so I can see the damage."

I nodded and scooted forwards on the chair. Gingerly I took off the small jacket I was wearing and pealed the wrinkled shirt away from my skin. I heard Alice gasp as my skin was fully visible. I had rolled my shirt up, just under my bra, laving my ribs and back open. Every inch of skin was either purple or black with bruises. A few of my ribs were swollen, and my bones were basically pushing threw the skin form how little I had eaten.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Alice called out. I guess the suspense had gotten too much for everyone else because at that moment the whole family barged though the door. So much for privacy.

I felt myself flush as the rest of them looked over my exposed torso. Esme and Rosalie had looks of sympathy and horror on their faces. While the others, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looked like they could kill someone.

Carlisle, the ever so professional, got right to work and softly started running his hands over my ribs. After a few moments of poking and prodding he straightened.

"It seems as if you have severe bruising on your ribs. A few of them are fractured and one is broken. I need to reset it. It has already somewhat healed so I'll have to re-break it." He warned.

"Just do it." I said shakily. He nodded and replaced his hands on the broken rib. Without warning he jerked up and I heard a sickening crunch fallowed by a wave of pain. I couldn't help but yell out in pain. Slowly it ebbed down to a dull ach. My breathing was labored and each rise and fall of my lungs brought a sharp pain to my chest. Carlisle then started to wrap a tenser bandage around my torso.

"To help keep it in place and ease the throbbing." He said, answering my unasked question. He finished and I let my shirt drop back down.

"Alice, why don't you take Bella to the guest room so she can rest. She can tell us what happened in the morning." Esme said gently coming to my side.

"Okay." Effortlessly Alice picked my up in her tiny stone arms. It still amazed me how such small arms could hold me up so effortlessly. Then again, I was bout half of my normal body weight at that point and determined that a child could have easily lifted me.

She quickly ran us up to the third story and into a fancy guest room. The walls were a soft baby blue with a darker shad as its border. There was a large bead in the left corner of the room, covered with a white comforter and matching pillows. Alice gently laid me down on the bed, effectively tucking me in. right then it only seemed like days that she last did this, not years. With a swift kiss to the cheek she danced out of the room while saying:

"Goodnight Bella. See you when you wake up."

I tried to mumble something of a thanks but it just came out as a garbled sigh. Soon I was dragged into a deep sleep.

When I finally did wake up, it was to a throbbing in my chest. Not recognizing the room that I was in I shot up out of bed, only to double over gasping as my ribs and muscles screamed in protest. Every inch of my body was sore and throbbing. I knew that this was a result of my most recent beating. Normally it would hurt so much, but I had just spent the night one of the most comfortably beds I had ever felt and given my bruises a chance to heal.

How come it hurts more when it's healing? As I looked around the room the events of the last day came flooding back to me. I was back with the Cullen's. Back home.

I glanced at my watch that I always kept with me. It said it was just after 10 am. Then something else caught my eye. It was April 23rd. I had been asleep for over a day! Once again I scanned the room more closely. I spotted a change of clothes, a towel, a brush, toilet paper, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. I smiled at the though of actually being able to fully bathe in what seemed like months. Greedily I grabbed the materials and headed into the bathroom that was attached to my room. I took my good time in the shower, allowing the warm water to rinse off al the muck and pains that had gathered on me.

Eventually I got out and brushed my teeth. I spotted a blow-dryer on the sink and decided to use it. Once I was fully dressed again I slowly made my way downstairs, trying not to trip, and ignoring the protests from my muscles.

The whole family was once again sitting in the living room, minus Esme and Alice. I sat down in the single chair by the hallway. I felt myself sink onto it and almost groaned with relief as the soreness began to dissipate.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked, smiling slightly.

"Sore." Was all I replied.

He chuckled humorously. "It should clear up in a few days. Until then you should take things easy." He advised.

"I think I could do that." I said smiling. On the contrary I was practically ecstatic at the thought of not having to keep on running, if only for the next few days. We fell into a comfortable silence before Alice and Esme decided it was time to show up.

"Hey Bella." She chirped, dropping some of the bags to come over and hug me. "We picked you up some food." Well that explained where they were and the bags. Esme came into the room with a sandwich already made.

"I figured that you might be hungry." At the mention of food my stomach gave an audible growl that made most of the others laugh. I thanked Esme while blushing furiously. I took a swift bite of the sandwich which I discovered was turkey and mayo. I nodded my thanks.

"So Bella, do you feel well enough to tell us what has happened to you?" Rosalie asked cautiously. I looked up from my food and found all of their gazes fixed on me, the same look of curiosity and worry on their faces. I had to force myself too look away from Edwards face when I reached it. His beautiful face was twisted with worry and it looked as if he had been having a good time lately. I pushed back the desire to go over and comfort him and returned my attention back to the others.

I squirmed under their gazes, not liking to be the center of attention. "Well, like I said earlier, it's a long story."

"We have time." Esme assured me with a smile. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright." I said, taking a breath. I settled down further into the soft seat and placed my food on a near by table.

"After you guy's left, it was hard on me at first." I said evasively, not wanting them to know about the short period of depression I had gone into after they were gone.

"But after a while I was able to be myself again. It only took a short while for it to end. A coven of three was passing threw the city, looking for some new hunting grounds. They happened to pass my scent in the woods nearby where I often took walks. Since I had lived with you for so long, the scent of vampires naturally mixed with my own, creating a permanent blend.

"They were able to track me down to the home that I was staying at. Luckily they left the others alone and only took me. At first they only wanted answers to why I was in contact with others. I didn't know what they would do with the information so I didn't tell them. It soon became a challenge to James, the leader of the coven.

"He had become intrigued with me despite the protests form his mate Victoria and Laurent, the other member. They kept me with them for two years, constantly beating me, trying to get me to break. Whenever they thought that they would become overcome by the thirst they would leave and go hunt. It was the only moments of peace that I got.

"One day I was able to escape. They all had gone out hunting as a group. James had grown confident that I was too weak to get out of my bonds and that I was too exhausted by the last beating. I had lost a lot of weight and I was able to wriggle out of my chains. I ran for the closest piece of civilization I could find. I checked into the first hospital I could find and got my most threatening wounds looked after. I ignored their recommendation to stay and recover and set off on the road.

"I was able to gain access to my bank account and life savings. I bought a used car and a few traveling necessities. I would never stay in a city too long for fear that they would find me. I got part time jobs when I could, normally just staying with them for a month or so to get a decent paycheck to pay for gas and food.

"I stayed in cities because I found that they were more hesitant to attack me there than on the roads or forests. I shopped at malls instead of convenient stores because it was safer. I was constantly on the road, running from one place to the next. This lasted for about a year.

"The day I ran into Alice and Rosalie was the day Laurent found me after a month of successful hiding. He ran across the road, making me swerve off of it. I got a few more bruises from the accident and a cut or two. He then proceeded to pull me out of the car and pin me to the ground. I was luck enough to distract him and set his hair on fire." I smiled humorlessly.

"Vampires, I find, are very combustible once you get them burning. I didn't stay there long enough to see of I killed him or not. I just ran. I safely got to the mall and cleaned up as best as I could, then the rest is history."

I finished my recollections of the last three years, not daring to look up at their faces. The room was deathly silent, no pun intended.

"Bella?" I looked up and came face to face with Alice. The expression on her face was heartbreaking. "I'm so sorry." She said before pulling me into a hug. She was even more gentle than she had ever been with me, making sure not to cause me a twinge of pain.

"Alice," I said, just as softly. "There is nothing to be sorry for." I kissed the top of her spiky hair.

She only nodded, pulling away slightly so she could look into my eyes. I smiled encouragingly, and she returned a watered down version of her own. Even under the current predicaments, I finally felt that everything would be okay. For once again I was with my family. The people, well vampires, that I loved so dearly.

Alice, my energetic ball of fun and laughter that would torture me endlessly with shopping trips.

Rosalie, my other sister who would always stick up from me, even if she didn't always act like it.

Emmett, my big bear of a brother who I loved to goof off with and fool the rest of the family.

Jasper, my emotional support for whenever I needed him.

Carlisle and Esme, the two most loving people in the world who I considered my parents in ever way.

And finally Edward. He was the love of my existence, my everything. Even if he didn't know it. I was finally home again.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it and was worth the wait. Review and tell me if you have any questions! 0 reviews gets the next chapter!


	4. AN Updating!

**Authors note:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. But there seems to be a problem with my laptop and I am not able to access my stories or stats on the site. I am on another computer at this moment and it seems to work. So I will have to see if I can fix this problem, and if not then I will try to get back on this computer and update from here. Sorry for the inconvenience and just be patient. Thank you all and keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 3: Recoveries

Chapter 3: Recoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Thanks you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all like it! If you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will answer them here!**

Chapter 3: Recoveries

We spent the next couple hours talking about the past and what we had been up to. I wasn't surprised what Alice started to beg me to let her give me a make over. Luckily for me Esme convinced her to let me rest for the time being.

During this time Carlisle was called into the hospital, making me promise to call him if anything went wrong with my injuries. We spent the rest of the day watching movies. Alice had also gone out and updated their massive movie collection and rented a coupe dozen from the near by movie store. I felt bad for making them spend all of this money on me but they just shrugged it off.

"Bella, it's one of our greatest joys spending money." Alice argued after what seemed an endless argument. "And you wont deny us our joy now will you?" she fixed me with her famous puppy dog eyes and I crumbled.

"I just feel bad that you have to buy me all of this food." I said, trying to take a different tactic. "I mean, I won't be here for that long and you'll just have to get rid of it all."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, suddenly serious.

"Well, my injuries won't take that long to heal. I'll probably be out of here in a week at most." I said, confused by her reaction. The others seemed just as tense witch confused me further.

"Are you serious? You can't just leave!" Alice exploded. "You need to stay here. You are in need of help and a serious make over. You need to stay here until it is safe for you to leave. And if you still want to leave after all of that is done, then you can go." Her voice was sad by the end of her little speech.

"You mean, you actually want me to stay with you guys?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. Over the past few years I knew nothing good came of hoping.

"Of course we do Bella." Esme said, smiling at me. "We have always wanted you with us. We just thought it would be better for you to be with other humans. We would love it if you would consider coming back to live with us."

I couldn't deny the happiness that swelled up inside of me and I grinned at them.

"I would love to come back and live with you guys." I said.

"Perfect!" Emmett crowed. I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Our favorite clumsy human is here to stay." He got up and did a little dance. I couldn't hold back my laugh as I saw him do his little jig, pointing his fingers up in the air as he turned in circles.

His words couldn't be truer. I was the clumsiest person I had ever met. Even after growing up with graceful vampires I never gained the ability to walk across a flat surface. Surprisingly though, when I ran I was able to stay upright an not fall flat on my face.

"Yeah, and it's going to play hell on my recovery." I said jokingly. "I'll probably break the rest of my bones over the next few days."

"Don't worry about it Bella." Emmett said, coming over to my said and draping one of his big meaty arms over my shoulders. "We'll be there to catch you."

"Thanks." I muttered blushing. But truth be told, I probably needed it.

The next couple of weeks went by fast. I spent most of my time with the family, falling back into routine. Emmett and I constantly pranked the rest of the family. He came to me about a week after I had arrived with the most brilliant scheme and we pulled it off together. The end result was a whip cream flooded house and a very, very mad Esme. We had to clean the whole house from top to bottom at human speed.

Alice had commenced her Barbie Bella torture on a daily basis. Her and Rosalie took me shopping almost every week, filling my new room with every type of clothing imaginable. I swear I don't know how they survived without someone to torture with makeup and shopping.

Esme had taken the time to redecorate my room. She had brought home a bunch of paint and fabric samples and asked me to pick out my favorites. She then proceeded to get me to pick out the furniture I wanted. She ignored my protests and assured me that she wanted to do this. I ended up with a room that was perfect for me. The walls were a soft midnight blue with a border of intricate designs. I had kept the four poster bed that was already in there and added a small couch set with the matching chair. She had also insisted of helping me with my book collection. She had managed to track down some original copies of some of my favorite books, signed by the authors themselves. I didn't even want to know how much it all cost.

Carlisle had taken to checking my injuries everyday. He said that I was coming along great and that my ribs should be fully healed within the next few days. All of my bruises have mostly faded and I was feeling better than I had in a long time. Once I had gained back the weight I had lost over the years, I had started up an exercise program for myself. I didn't want to go back to how I used to be, so I pushed myself to become stronger. I had started to run laps around the giant yard, as well as push ups and sit ups. The others found this quite humorous, and came out to watch me quite often. I guessed I surprised them when I didn't fall down on the first lap and actually ran a fair distance.

Jasper had also taken a liking to my education. Because of my predicament they couldn't afford to put me back into school without the legal system getting involved. As far as anyone was concerned, I was missing and presumed dead. So Jasper was the one who taught me what I should have learned over the past couple of years. I ended up getting my diploma online and it was now hanging in my room.

And as for Edward, we were closer than ever. It was almost as if we picked up right where we left off. We were each others confidants and truth seekers. We spent every other moment together, laughing and just being ourselves. I still managed to keep my feelings from him, but I was pretty sure that I was being very obvious. Every time we were together the rest of the family would give me knowing looks.

I just didn't know what to do about my feelings. I knew I couldn't repress them any more then I could not breathe. I was a hopeless mess and every one knew it. But I just had to figure out how I would tell him without making too big a mess of everything. Everyday another plan went through my head and then I disregarded it. At theses times I would see Alice giving me disappointed looks and I would feel like I was missing something. But what? It wasn't like Edward could like me back…. Could he?

**This is just a filler chapter. Next I will have the beginning of the plot. If you want to see anything feel free to tell me and I will do my best. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 4: War

**I'm back! To all of you who have read my other twilight fan fiction, you know all about the laptop problems the internet occurrences and my moving. I'm so sorry that I have neglected this story for so long, but now that's it's a new year and I am done moving, I can finally get it up and going again. I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with this story and have begged me to update. you have all made it worth it and with me being an aspiring author it means a lot! So I will start updating this again regularly, and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, no matter how hard I dream  
**  
**Chapter 4: War**

I tried to calm my heart beat and make my breathing even. Currently I was crouched in the hallway on the second level of the house. At my feet were piles of water balloons and other harmless forms of ammunition that included paint balls and tubs of food. Emmett was at the bottom of the stairs currently talking to the rest of the family, witch didn't include Carlisle or Esme. We had often learned that if we involved the 'aduts' in our pranks they tended to end badly.

Emmett had come to me earlier that day giggling with excitement. Using a form of sign language we had perfected over the years and a lot of note passing we quietly diverged a plan to start a war with the family. I would cleverly fake an accident, having Edward and possibly Rosalie come to check on me. At that time Emmett and I would quickly pumble them with our water balloons. We assumed that it would go ahead from there when we would pass the others their own form of ammunition to start off the war. Quite simple really.

I heard three booming laughs come from downstairs, distinctively Emmett's, and the signal to start our plot. On queue I took a lopsided step, effectively making me trip, since they would be able to hear the difference between a real fall and a fake one. This also put me at a lower level to escape the on coming ambush.

Just as we planned Edward rushed up the stairs and was at my side in moments. Alice was at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes glowing mischievously. Of course she would know what would happen, but made no move to warn Edward or the others for that matter. I guess she was as eager to participate as Emmett and I were.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, slightly concerned but his face showed that he still found me quite humorous. I looked up at him from my spot on the floor and smiled an evil manacle smile that had him looking at the equipment beside me worriedly. Deciding it would be better for his clothing, Edward tried to run down the stairs but was stopped as Emmett proceeded to bombard him with a never ending torrent of water balloons paintballs and globs of half melted ice cream.

Joining in I proceeded to soak Edward with my own stash laughing madly. I spotted Jasper in the entrance to the living room, watching us with amusement. Deciding Edward had had enough I hefted one of my larger paint filled balloons at him. But, much to my amusement, Jasper saw it coming and ducked behind Alice, who proceeded to get smothered in paint.

The smile on her face slowly started to fade as she looked down at her paint splattered attire with a look of murder in her eyes. This she was obviously not expecting. I halted my defence when she snapped her head up to look at me in the middle of throwing another balloon.

"Bella." She said in a dangerously calm voice. "These were Jimmy Cho's shoes. Do you have any idea how special they are?" In a move so fast I couldn't see it coming three balloons exploded in my face, soaking the front of me completely and plastering my hair to my face. I sat there for a moment, shocked.

Emmett's laugh made me turn my attention to him as he stood in the door way, completely clean, bending over and clutching his sides. Without hesitating I threw a glob if ice-cream filled balloons his way, coating his upper body in sticky goodness. Yum.

Emmett shot me a look that looked almost hurt, but after so many escapades with Emmett I knew he was only faking. Soon his face split into his famous grin as he picked up his own ammo. "This." He said loudly, "means war!"

I tensed, waiting for the impact but was surprised when I felt two stone arms wrap around me and pull me to safety. I opened my eyes and saw Edwards face a few inches from my own. He had picked me up and run to the back of the hall, out of harms way. I noticed though, he was doused in a fresh coat of muck from Emmett's attack. I couldn't seem to fight off the blush that stained my face as I realized what he did. With laughing eyes he set me down and pulled me towards a couch against the wall.

Effortlessly he arranged the couch in the corner and layered it with blankets and pillows to create a makeshift fort in the middle of the hall. I saw him loading up the supplies underneath a blanket, giving us a safe place to hide and covered fire. I grinned at his cleverness and hopped behind our fort and to safety, Edward chuckling as he joined me.

From downstairs I heard an enraged scream that could only have belonged to Rosalie. I guess that the war had finally spread to the garage where she had been working at the time. A few moments later I saw the fuming Blond stomping up the stairs covered in green paint and caramel ice-cream. Going against my better judgement, and knowing I would regret this later I threw a pain grenade her way and cackled as neon orange paint covered her entire face and most of her hair. Alice who had also bounded up the stairs gave me a quick thumbs up before slipping into her room.

The towering blond seemed to snap out of her shock and picked up a disguarded balloon and launched it at my fort. The force ripped open one of the blankets and allowed the missile to land squarely on my head. Well one thing was for sure, no matter how much she looked it, Rosalie did not throw like a girl.

It wasn't much time later that Alice appeared back out from her room, her outfit making me break out into hysterics. She had cleaned up and changed out of her ruined designer clothes and put on what seemed to be an old army uniform that had never been worn. she had even gone as for as to put on the oversized helmet and streak black marks across her cheeks, making her look a lot like Rambo.

Jasper came running up the stairs then a mad look across his face. Emmett was not far behind, completely covered in various forms of liquids. One after another he threw balloons at the terrified Jasper, never seeming to run out. Alice even joined in getting her fresh clothes sullied, but she didn't seem to mind this time. One by one Edward and I started throwing are own stock at them, safe in our fort.

As of by a silent agreement all three of them started to surround our base and trapped us. They fired all of their ammunition at our fort, some making it threw. One of Emmett's was soaring threw the air and made a perfect arc, and was going to land directly on my head. I wasn't sure how it happened but I found myself pinned to the ground underneath Edward as it landed on his back. Edward made a disgusted face, most likely at the smell and texture of the concoction but I didn't care.

Right then I was lying on the floor with Edward, the man, or should I say vampire, of my dreams lying on top of me. Our faces were in such close proximity that our breath mingled together. I found myself forgetting I was in the middle of a family war and lost myself in the topaz depths of his eyes. My breathing hitched and my heart beat erratically in my chest. The air around us sparked and I felt something like electricity flowing through my body. I positively burned where he touched me, which was pretty much every where.

Almost as if on it's own, my head started to rise up, closing the distance between us. Then some thing unexpected happened. He was gone.

The couch was flung back as the rest of the family seemed to intrude on us. All together the three of them pummelled me with balloons. I felt myself get covered from head to toe in water, paint and ice cream. I heard the laughs of the family as they finally stopped and I uncurled myself from the fettle position. Shakily I got to my feet and realized that Edward had purposely left me to get ambushed from the others and save himself. Part of me was relived that it wasn't that fact that he was rejecting me, but the other part was upset that he had just left me to get attacked by a group of war raging vampires. Men.

I spotted the object of my swinging moods leaning casually up against the wall, smiling crookedly at me. I glared at him which only made it grow bigger. Getting an idea I made my way over to him, hiding a balloon behind my back as I did so. When I was standing in front of him he seemed to realize he was being rude.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to fend for myself you know." He said with a chuckle." And I saw how it would play out in Alice's head and your face was just too priceless to miss." He seamed to sober up when he saw that I wasn't laughing. "Am I forgiven?" He asked, attempting to give me a pair of puppy dog eyes. It was a good attempt, but Alice was much better and I had spent years resisting that look to get out of shopping trips. But since it was Edward it fazed me for a moment.

Opening his arms he reached out to me and drew me in for a hug. Quickly I brought the hand holing the balloon up above his head and smashed it down, rubbing the paint into his hair.

"Now your forgiven." I said with a smile, unwrapping his arms from around me. Edward stood there, too stunned to move as I walked down the hall. Emmett's laugh and jests at Edward followed me to my room as I headed for a shower. All bless the mighty shower!

* * *

**So thank you all for reading and Review! this is my first attempt at fluff and family bonding! So let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 5: Chances Ruined

**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  


* * *

  
Disclaimer- Not Stephanie people! Or am I? Who is this! Who are you? AHH I'm going into convulsions!**

**Chapter 5: Chances Ruined**

After what seemed like an hour I was finally out of the shower, my skin slightly red from all the scrubbing, trying to get off all the paint and ice-cream. Next time, I decided, we would use easily cleaned up ammo. My hair was still slightly damp as I came out of my room and into the hall. As I opened the door I was half expecting to see the war zone I had left behind, so it surprised me to find the walls and floor clean and spotless. Even the paint splattered couch was sparkly clean, not even slightly damp.

Well I guess if you lived with Emmett for any length of time you had to become an expert in hurriedly cleaning up messes such as these. I actually wouldn't be surprised of Esme made her own cleaner used for Emmett's shenanigans. The others were downstairs in the living room, all wearing fresh clothes not a spot of paint or melted ice-cream on them. Damn stupid fast cleaning vampires. It just wasn't fair being the only human around.

Emmett and Jasper were busy playing a video game that I hadn't scene before. Both of them were leaving forwards, their fingers going in blurs along the controls. I always found it interesting to watch the two of them play. It was always funny how competitive Emmett got.

I sat down in the only chair and sunk into the fluffy mass of it. The sudden noise of air being released startled me slightly and I jumped. Jasper had paused the game and was looking at me curiously and Emmett had his lips pressed firmly together to keep from laughing. The others were looking at me strangely but after a moment I realized the sound had come from me.

I felt my cheeks flame up as i reached under the cushion I had sat on and pulled out a deflated red circle that was slowly starting to fill up with air. A whoopee cushion. How quaint. Along the top in big letters it read PROPERTY OF EMMETT. Looking over at him I motioned with one finger for him to come closer.

Laughing he got up and came to my side, about a foot away. I motioned for him to come even closer, ignoring the curious look he was giving me. I turned his head to the side so it would look like I was going to whisper something into his ear. As hard as I could I gripped the lobe of his ear and yelled.

"PAYBACK SUCKS!"

Emmett recoiled and clutched his ears painfully. I could only imagine how much that hurt with a vampires sensitive sense of hearing. Some of the others had looks of pain across their own faces. Almost as if I was thinking about something I looked once more at Emmett, patted the side of his face gently while I said a quick, "okay" and sat back down.

"Ouch Bella," Emmett complain, still rubbing his ear, "When did you become so evil?" He asked with a slight smile. Trust Emmett to be proud of my accomplishment even when it had hurt him.

I just smiled a secretive smile and turned back to the tv. Emmett and Jasper through themselves back into the game with such passion it didn't even seem that there had been an interruption. Eventually I got up to make myself a sandwich noticing happily that Edward followed me. I had gotten used to the entire family watching me as I made myself meals, noting how they looked partially disgusted and partially intrigued by human food. So it was no different as Edward stood there watching me eat. Only after I was finished did he speak.

"Do you want to go and do something today?" He asked in his velvet voice. This was no an unusual request since we often went out, just the two of us.

"sure." I said getting up to do my dishes. I was the only one who ate from the plates so it was only fair that I was the one who cleaned them up. "Did you have a place in mind?" I asked.

"Actually I did." His smile was secretive so obviously I got on high alert.

"Where?" I asked sceptically.

"It's a surprise." I groaned at this. Him of all people knew who much I hated surprises.

"Cant you just tell me?" I begged putting away my cutlery.

"Nope." He said with a smile.

"Fine." I huffed. Having had this argument with him so many times I knew it was useless. Edward was the only person I knew that could be more stubborn than me. In the past we had had so many arguments along these lines that even Carlisle got annoyed.

"So when did you want to go?" I asked putting away the last of my utensils.

"How about now?" Without waiting for an answer he grabbed my hand in his and pulled me out the back door. I tried to ignore the way my heart overreacted with his touch and tried to think of other things.

Once we were on the lawn Edward dropped my hand and knelt down in front of me bending over so I could get onto his back. Gently I climbed on, lightly wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs around his waste. I could still remember the first time Edward had taken me running. He had to stop after only a few seconds so I wouldn't get sick. The family had eased me non stop for a bout a month. But since then I had become a natural, enjoying the rush of air and the speed almost as much as any vampire.

As Edward ran I was able to fall back into a more comfortable time with him, remembering what it was like before they left. The time I spent with Edward was always comfortable and normal, and I felt as if I had finally gotten back the life I had lost.

It was only a few minutes later when Edward finally stopped. snapping out of my thoughts I started to look around, only for my breath to hitch in my throat. In front of us was a small glossy lake. The surface was smooth and untouched, letting you see the wild life below the surface. small wild flowers decorated the banks, their reflections seeming to double their numbers. At the far end I could see a magnificent waterfall filling the lake, hearing its dull roar.

I dropped off of Edwards back and took a few steps forwards, taking in the moment.

"You like it." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

"I love it Edward." I said, still somewhat breathless. "How do you always find these places?" I asked, referring to the meadow he showed me when we lived in Forks, and the river in Wisconsin. And the iceplanes in Alaska.

"Skill." Was all he said as he took my hand once more and led me forwards.

We ended up sitting in a small grassy area near the bank, reminiscing about old times. The air was filled with our laughter.

"I still cant believe you did that." Edward chuckled. "Cant you tell a real grape from a plastic one?"

"Hey! I was still a kid." I defended myself, but it was kind of ruined by my giant smile. "And they do really good craftwork on those plastic fruit platters!"

This seemed to be even more funny to him for he broke into another fit a chuckles, making me laugh along with him. Eventually we settled down again, and I reached over and pick one of the small pink flowers near us. I twirled the stem in-between my fingers as I thought. We had fallen back into our old selves so easily that it still amazed me. It hardly seemed like they left.

I was brought back out of my thoughts as Edwards hand closed over mine. Gently he took the flower out of my grasp and brought it up to his face. I looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. Without warning he leaned forwards, bringing his face close to mine. I felt my face heat up as the traitorious blush painted my cheeks.

I felt his hand brush the side of my face as he gently tucked my hair behind my left ear, sliding the flower into place. I felt his hands brush through my thick locks as he started to pull away and I could have sworn I heard him whisper 'beautiful.'

Acting on impulse I moved in closer to him and captured his lips with my own in an act of rare boldness. His lips were smooth, like glass and my own moulded themselves over his. I relished in the contact for a few moments before slowly starting to pull away. Edwards hand came up to capture my neck, stopping me from moving away. I was surprised as I felt Edwards lips move against my own as he responded to the kiss, and I gave myself into oblivion.

I wrapped my own arms around his neck as his other arm snaked around my waist pulling us closer together. I felt a burning in my lungs from lack of air and was forced to pull away, sucking in lungfuls of air and trying to calm down my heart. Slowly I opened my eyes, not too sure when I had closed them, and looked at Edwards own shocked expression.

We sat in silence for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to do or say. I was just about to say somthing when Edwards head snapped up and glared into the forest. Without giving me a chance to ask what was gong on he gently slung me over his back and tore into the forest, running at top speed.

We reached the house in a few moments, the others already outside worried looks on their faces.

"How long?" Edward asked, not breaking stride. He gently set me down on the ground as he turned to Alice.

"A few minutes at most." she said gently, a look of concentration clouding her features.

"Can we got her out?" He asked.

"No, it would be too dangerous now." She replied.

Edward cursed under his breath and turned to the others speaking too fast for me to follow. The others replied just as fast leaving me to listen to a hum of sound coming from them.

"Hey," I said, not appreciating being left out. "what the hell is going on?"

Edward turned to me, his face set in an expression of worry as he answered. And my happy life fell apart with four words.

"James, Victoria, and Laurent."

* * *

**So thats the next chapter! Review!**


	8. Chapter 6: conflicts

**Here is the next chapter, sorry about the wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Conflicts**

I stood there for a moment, too shocked to do anything, even my breathing had cut off. Edward was by my side gently shaking me calling my name, but I didn't seem to hear him. I noticed the worried faces of the rest of my family but the thought didn't process thorough the haze that had taken over my mind.

They were coming.

Over the past few months I had grown so accustomed to my old life that I had completely forgotten about the nomads. And now that ignorance was coming back to bite me in the butt. I was brought out my my revive as a hard, cold thing struck my face, forcing me to take a breath and come back to the present.

Alice was standing in front of me, her hand slightly raised. I could hear Edward growling in disapproval as one arm circled around my waist to keep me standing. It took me another moment to process what just happened.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked in a flat voice that hid a tinge of anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry Bella, but there wasn't time to ease you into this." She said, not even trying to defend herself. And why would she? After all she was a vampire and I couldn't very well do anything about it unless I coaxed Edward or one of the others to do it for me, which was just pitiful on my part not to mention embarrassing and degrading.

I raised my hand up to the now slightly numb side of my face and rubbed the skin, sending tingles along the now red flesh. It wasn't a hard hit, just a tap to get me out of shock. I lowered my hand and started to pay attention to everything going on.

"Wh-" I started to ask, but was cut off as the whole family suddenly turned to face the boundary to the forest, Edward pulling me securely to his side. A low growl built up amongst the seven vampires around me, all of them ready and alert for the first sign of danger.

Slowly, as if in a dream, James and Victoria melted out of the shadows to stand in front of us. Beautiful as always the two of them stood side by side, James a little bit more in front. His hair was cropped but it held no forest debris like it normally did. Victoria's flaming red hair was also clean and ordered. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the two of them grooming themselves. Their matching scarlet eyes glittered menacingly, labelling them for what they were.

Somewhat hesitantly a third shadow detached itself from the shadows, a man coming forwards. his face was ruined, long deep ridges of burnt flesh peeling away from the bone of his head. One eye rolled around uselessly in its socket, and I could almost hear the wet squishy sound it would have made. A few patches of hair covered the left side of his head, making his injuries seem even more disastrous. the top part of his skull was clearly visible in the fading light.

Laurent come forwards joining the other two. His one working eye landed on my form, curled protectively in Edwards grasp, and he snarled. Edward and the others reacted in kind, bending down into crouches and answering with their own snarls, equally vicious.

"Peace, Laurent." James's voice rang out clearly. "We do not wish to start a brawl."

Reluctantly Laurent straightened, resorting to glaring at me instead. Carlisle, being the leader of our 'clan' stepped forwards a few feet in front of the rest of us. Emmett and Jasper seemed uneasy with letting him go alone, wanting to back up their father, but knew that he could handle himself, they stayed put, alert and ready to intervene.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle voice held none of it's usual kindness, but was cold and filled with anger and despise. We hated them just as much as I did, maybe even more because he knew their types from the many centuries he has been alive.

"We have come to claim our wayward pet." James said in a clear voice, not at all intimidated, it seemed, by the others. I felt myself bristle at being called a pet, my face hardening into a calm, unreadable face. Anger made me think clearer. Anger made the fear go away so I could face them on my own and not be crippled emotionally. Anger was my friend.

It seemed Edward was also offended by this comment as he tightened his grip around me ever so slightly.

"We cannot let you take her. Bella is a member of this family, and you will no longer hurt her." Carlisle bit off that last bit of the sentence, leaving no room for arguing.

"Ahh, but that's where your wrong." James said, a small smile on his lips. "You and your...family, revoked your claim on her when you gave her to those humans. After that, we took her in, and so that makes her ours." James said this last bit almost cheerfully, and it made me want to smack him. "And it seems that she as hurt one of our coven, and it is well in our rights to take our pound of flesh."

"Wow Bella," Emmett said casually, but his tense body gave away his real emotions. "You did that to Mr. Smoky? Good job."

Laurent growled in response and spat in Emmett's general direction, not even close to hitting the burly vampire. Emmet grinned in kind, his teeth glittering menacingly in the faint light.

"Your companion probably earned what happened to him." Everyone caught the double meaning in Carlisle's words, but the nomads didn't.

"It's doesn't matter what has happened until now. We demand revenge, as is our right to our property." James said, his pleasant facade beginning to crumble as he became more and more irritated with us and Laurent's actions.

"Screw you James, I'm right here and I don't belong to anyone except myself." I said venomously. For the first time that night it seemed James acknowledged me being there.

"It seems your manners haven't improved over the time we have been apart." He said, almost like we were having a chat over coffee and not about my pain and torture.

"Some things don't change. I guess that's one of them." I said, equally pleasant.

"But some things do." James countered. James turned away, like he was dismissing me, which only fuelled my irritation. "How about a trade then." James offered, like I was just a prize to be given to the highest bidder.

Edward made a disgusted noise in his throat. "Is that whet you think she is? A pawn to be played with? Your even more despicable than I thought, and that's an accomplishment." He spat.

"You dare stand there and call me despicable?" James asked incredulously, his voice turning deadly. " I see the way you curled her to your side, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. How you react to her." He let out a low, mocking chuckle." A vampire, falling in love with a human. Your the despicable one, a traitor to your own race!"

My body tensed as I heard that one word; love. I looked up at Edwards face, my own curious. But he would meet my gaze. His eyes stayed fixed on James and the others, the rest of the family didn't even seem to blink. why didn't this surprise any of them? Or was James once again lying, and I was confused by wistful fanaticise? I wasn't sure which, but it would have to wait until we were out of this mess to find out.

* * *

**So please review, and just a heads up, I"m leaving to go on vacation next friday, so I'll still be able to update when I'm there but they might be shorter and not as good, because I dont know how long I'll be allowed on the computer for. Just a warning! **


	9. Chapter 7: Fights

**Sorry this took so long, but I'm back from my vacation and now can write without interruptions! So here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything****!**

**Chapter 7: Fights**

No one said anything for what seemed to be a very long time. I was starting to feel superfluous as I stood next to Edward. The vampires seemed to lapse into that statuesque stillness only the dead could pull off. It still unnerved me when any of them did this, but it gave a whole new meaning to the word creepy with all of them doing it.

With James's uncalled for observation no one seemed to know what to say. The crimson eyed leader didn't seemed disturbed by the silence, but took this time to look my family over. The way his gaze lingered on Alice put me on alert. It was almost like he knew she was special, that she was gifted in this life.

Edward tensed against my side, his eyes narrowed in James's direction in response to one of his thoughts. Something tickled at the back of my mind, some forgotten piece of information making its way back to the present. And then it hit me just why James was so confident in his trade to get me. What else would interest the Cullen's more than the forgotten past of one of their own.

"You bastard!" I hissed as I took a step forwards. The others, including Edward were surprised by my sudden mood change that they didn't do anything to stop me. "It was her you were talking about all that time!" I said, pointing to Alice.

James's only response was to smile menacingly, eyeing the distance between us pointedly. I was about to take another step forwards but Edward stopped me this time, pulling me back to his side and even further away from James. The others shot me curious glances, although fleeting, since they didn't want to take their eyes off the other vampires too long. All except Alice who's gaze was burning into mine. I mouthed later at her hoping she wouldn't be too mad at me for not making the connection sooner.

"I think it was time you were silenced." There was barley enough time for me to hear James's voice before I was being pulled in all directions by numerous pairs of stone like arms. I could make out Edwards enraged roar over the sounds of fighting before I was suddenly moving at light speed. I looked up to find myself once again cradled in Edward's arms as he ran us through the forest.

I didn't have to ask what happened, because it was clear what had transpired. Edward's eyes were crazed and almost desperate as he ran dangerously through the forest. I couldn't remember if he had ever gone this fast with me before. My hair was whipping around wildly as the wind tore at my clothing but still he didn't slow down.

We had been running for at least a few minutes, Edward never tiring before I was flying through the air. I felt myself being ripped from his grasp and flew a few feet before I crashed onto the ground. The forest floor was hard and unforgiving as my body hit the ground with a bruising impact. My head cracked against a stone, my vision filling with flashes as I felt the warm trickle of blood down the side of my face. I must have passed out for a few seconds because the next moment I opened my eyes the scene was very different.

Edward was a few feet in front of me, sparring with another vampire. His opponent was missing half his head so I knew it was Laurent he was fighting. Their low growls and vicious snarls seemed to be coming from far away, but I knew it was my injury that was making things seem so surreal. I tried to get up, to get away so Edward wouldn't have to be distracted by the scent of my blood, so much more appetizing to him than the other crazed man, but I only succeeded in lifting my head a few inches off the ground before a wave of dizziness made me put it back down.

Once the world was still again I was able to see the deadly dance that was going on a few feet away from me. Edward and Laurent fought in a graceful manor, their lunges and blows seeming almost choreographed as they exchanged them. I watched with macabre fascination as they faced off, not being able to see half of what was going on.

"Back off boy," Laurent snarled, "You don't have to die here tonight. Just step aside."

"Never." Edward spat back. "It will be you who shall meet their end here!"

They met again with a clash that was defining as their fight was ramped up in speed. I could see Edward starting to gain the advantage, his mind reading making it a one sided fight. Laurent was backtracking now, trying to find an exit to get away and save himself, but Edward was to fast. He dodged a blow to the head and reached under Laurent's arm and gripped his exposed throat. With a sickening sound his head was torn from his body, falling to the floor with a light thud. The rest of his body was quickly dismembered and reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds.

Without wasting a second he was back by my side. He gently brushed back my hair, just like he had a little while ago by the lake. The same hands that had just killed a vampire were feather soft as he picked me off of the ground. I closed my eyes and clamped my mouth shut, praying that I wouldn't throw up on him. He gently touched the wound from the rock, just below my hair line. If the blood bothered him he didn't show it, and he gently prodded around the cut, measuring its severity. But even with his gentle touch I flinched with pain.

"Sorry." He said, his voice tinged with emotion. "Just hold on, well be home soon." And then we were running again.

I twisted so my face was buried in his chest and inhaled his sweet scent. I felt my mind going black as I slowly started to pass out, but my final thought was _I'm glad I didn't throw up._

* * *

**So here is the next chapter! Review and let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 8: Emotions

**So here it is and I hope it's to your liking. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Emotions**

When I woke up, I was in a blue room. It was the same room I woke up in when I first came back to the Cullen's and over the few weeks that I had been here claimed it as my own. My head was throbbing slightly but it was a muted pain.

I sighed and snuggled deeper into the fluffy mass of my bed. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and a glanced over to see Edward sitting by my side. He reached over and lightly touched the area where I hit my head and found that it was bandaged.

"What's the damage?" I asked my voice thick with sleep and the painkillers they no doubt have given me.

"You had to have a couple stitches, but that's about all." He said quietly. "Bella I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault that you got hurt. Can you ever forgive me?"

I slowly sat up, pleased that I no longer was overcome by the urge to throw up and that the dizziness was minimal and only lasted a few seconds.

"Edward." I said gently. "I'm not going to forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. You did all you could and if you hadn't things could have been a lot worse. So thank you."

He smiled but it was forced. Once again he reached out and gently touched my cut and I flashed back to the lake where we kissed. I felt my face flame up and I looked away as he eyed me questionably.

"About earlier," I said, not meeting his gaze as I slid out of his reach. "At the lake, we can just forget about it if that's what you want. I know it probably wasn't something that you wanted to do and we can forget the whole thing happened if that's what you want." I was babbling but I didn't seem to know how to stop. I couldn't look at him and I felt as if my face was permanently stained red.

"Bella." Edward's soft voice made it impossible to not look and my brown eyes met his golden ones. "Is that what you want?"

I didn't know how to answer that so I once again looked away. His hand came up and gently grabbed my chin, lifting my face up to his, giving me many chances to pull away, and once again our lips met. This kiss was unlike our first which was fierce and rushed. This one was softer but just as, maybe even more, powerful. My arms came up to wrap around his neck and his twined around my waist and we stayed like that for what seamed like hours. Eventually I needed to come up for air and pulled back only to borough my face in the curve of his neck. I felt him mirror my actions as his own face buried into my hair and take a deep breath. We sat there in silence both of us content.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I heard him say a few moments later, once my heart had clamed down and our breathing was steady. I had to smile at that.

"I think I do." I said jokingly. "I've loved you for so long." I said this in a more serious tone, wondering how he would take it.

I felt him sigh against my neck and he pulled away ever so slightly so he could see me as he said, "Not nearly as long as I've loved you."

I would have sworn that my heart had exploded with the rush of feelings at his words. Happiness that he loved me as well, relief that I wasn't being rejected, and wonder that he could in fact have these feeling for me.

Both of us smiling he pulled me back to his chest, setting me on his lap as he did so. I marveled at the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me and felt unbelievably safe in his embrace.

"So what happened with the others?" I asked, hoping no one else had been hurt.

"Not much." He said. "Victoria and James didn't stay too long after Laurent came after you. But we will get them." His voice held the seal of a promise and was unbelievably fierce.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, they hurt you and were not about to let them get away with it." He practically growled.

"Edward no!" I argued. "I don't want you to go looking for danger because of me."

"Bella he'll keep on coming after you unless we do something to stop him." He pointed out. I sighed in defeat, knowing he was right and that I wouldn't be able to change his mind. Then something else came to my mind.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's downstairs with the others. Do you want to go down?" He asked after a second. I nodded and he lifted both of us up off the bed and set me down on the floor. It was only then that I realized I was still wearing the clothes I had passed out in, which still had a small stain of blood on the collar and dirt smudged down the front of it. Edward saw me looking at my attire and gave a small smile.

"I'll meet you down there." He said. With a quick peck to my head he left, closing the door behind him. I quickly grabbed some fresh clothing, pulling on a long sleeved yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. I brushed through my hair making it look less like a haystack, and also brushing my teeth.

Downstairs the others were seated in the living room, chatting quietly. I took a seat beside Edward who wrapped an arm around me, smiling brightly. I blushed as the rest of the family beamed at the two of us, Emmett mockingly taking fake pictures with a hand camera. I realized that the rest of the family must have known about this for a long time now and Alice's disappointed looks took on a whole new meaning.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked, always the medical voice. "Any pain, dizziness or nausea?"

"I feel fine." I answered honestly, and he nodded in acceptance.

"So Bella," Emmett asked, breaking the slightly tense silence that followed. I hadn't been able to bring up the conversation with James, not knowing the best way to bring it up but he seamed to have no trouble with breaching the uncomfortable subjects most people would leave alone. "What was with the whole freaky show you put on back there?"

I sighed and allowed my gaze to set on Alice. This was her story after all, the human life the she had no memory of and it would be her decision if she wanted me to tell her in front of the family, or at all, even.

"Well, when I was with James and them I learned he liked to gloat." I said. "He told me of past exploits, his favorite past kill's and other challenges. But today, one of his stories came back to me and I realized." I stopped for a moment, hoping Alice wouldn't tare into me for not telling her sooner, "That the only one who ever got away from him, had been you."

The rest of the family fell silent, but Alice's gaze bored into mine. I was waiting for her to tell me if I should continue, or if she didn't want to know about her human life if it had anything to do with James and his psychotic coven. Ever so slightly I saw her nod and I continued.

"He was after you, your scent had drown him in like Edward was attracted to my own. But there was also another vampire that was fond of you as well. He worked at the Asylum that you had been placed in, and as soon as he freed you he made you safe. Apparently it seemed as if you didn't even feel the pain. You'd been in that cell for too long. It was because of your visions that you were placed in there, with shock treatments in the nineteen-twenties. The old vampire made a strong new one, and he had no reason to go after you then. He killed you maker in revenge." I finished quietly.

The family was quiet; Alice curled up into Jaspers side as her eyes were glazed over with the revelation of her won past that had been lost for so long. Eventually I couldn't take the silence anymore and I spoke, well pleaded would be more accurate.

"I'm so sorry Alice." I said gently. "I would have told you much sooner but I just couldn't seem to put the two together. Please don't hate me."

That last statement seemed to bring her out of her little trance and she was at my side in an instant, holding me in her tight grip. "I don't hate you Bella." She sobbed into my chest. "Thank you for telling me. I… I needed to her that."

The two of us clung to each other, Alice sobbing while I tried my best to comfort her. I knew it was mostly for my benefit, and that she would get through this with Jasper, but for now the husband stood back and washed waves of calm over the two of us. Eventually we broke apart, Alice giving me a peck on the cheek before dancing over to her own loves side, her trademark attitude once again in place. Seeing her like this made me think that her happy care free façade was just that, a mask. Perhaps there was a side of the girl I considered to be a sister that she only showed to her soul mate. The thought didn't bother me since I could understand that state of mind. There was only a few things that I didn't want the family to see about myself, and only Edward was privy to my little melt downs when I could not avoid them. We each needed another person that you could confide in, that you knew would understand completely, and not judge you for your flaws, and still see you as the same person that you had been before. That was what Edward was to me, and what Jasper was to Alice. They were our rocks, and everyone needed their own personal rock.

* * *

**So there it is, sorry for the wait again hope you enjoy this **


End file.
